


Dimstrade

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Morning After, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stages of Lestrade's and Dimmock's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First night in the new house

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or britpicked. Every mistake is up on me.
> 
> Tags will be added as we go through the story, (if I don't forget :D)
> 
> It's a work in progress. I've got a few chapters written already. I’ll update it weekly while there was any, but after that I really don’t know.  
> Please let me know what you think of that story.

“Work with him just for once please, Nate.” 

“Why?”

“Because I left my wife four month ago and we moved together today, one glance at me and he’ll figure it out, and I don’t want it. I don’t ashamed what we have, but I want it just for us a little bit more.”

“And you think one case later he won’t figure it out after one look?”

“I will not radiate happiness by than, no I will, but I will not grin like an idiot all day, at least I hope I won’t”

“That’s it?”

“The other things are pretty easy actually.”

“Are they?”

“Yeah. We will use a same brand toiletries what I used for years, than he won’t smell your gorgeous aroma on me. When I visited yesterday the kids I spilled Rebecca’s perfume on a towel and stole it, sometime I’ll just grab it and the faint smell is on my shirt.”

“Oh that’s clever.”

“I’m a sly Silver Fox and Mycroft told me it’s enough.”

“And why he didn’t know it already? You lived with Mycroft since you moved out from Becca and the kids, why he didn’t notice it?”

“I think the good doctor a pretty distraction to him. Mycroft told me Sherlock never got flatmate or friend before and he needs to use to it, but I think he just fancy John and he doesn’t know what to do with it. I don’t matter to him so much to notice I didn’t be that happy for a long time.”

“I am happy too. Dr. Watson seems to be a good lad. Speaking of Mycroft I’m glad that he is okay with this and helping us.”

“He’s my best friend and he likes you, of course he is okay with this and besides he always hated Becca.”

“Alright one case if there will be one at all tomorrow but I smell like you. It won’t be a problem?”

“He doesn’t know you yet. Tomorrow morning we won’t have a shower together, that’s it. Now go to bed, I’m sleepy.”

“Alright. Don’t forget count the corners of the room.”

To that Greg turned to Nate with a confused look. “What? Why I am supposed to count the corners? Is that similar to count the shadows or what?”

“No, it’s a Hungarian superstition, my grandma taught me. If you sleep in the room which is new to you, you count the corners and the dream you dreamt the first night it will became true. I think it’s became a habit to me. All of the hotels I went to conference or whatever I counted the corners.”

“Your grandma is Hungarian?”

“Yes I’m a quarter Hungarian. My grandma was a Hungarian. My parents retired to Hungary they inherited a little house at Lake Balaton. It’s just a little house with a garden but they are happy there.”

“That’s nice.” answered Greg half asleep already. “Once we could visit them. Night Nate.”

“We will Greg, if you want. Good night.”


	2. Little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really a short one.

When Dimmock got the promotion got transferred as well; a job in the Homicide and Serious Crime Command at the Met. The sparkle between them is immediately one look to each other eyes and they fall for each other. That time Nathaniel had planed to marry his boyfriend, but after the first month in the new station, he broke up with him. Lestrade marriage was a mess for a few months and he concentrate to his work and friends instead for Becca.

 

Greg and Mycroft were in their usual pub. It was a bit fancy to Greg’s taste but it was better then the Diogenes Club where they went earlier in their friendship. It took a little time for Mycroft to relax in the DI’s presence, but rather quickly they became best friends afterward.

 

“I think I love him Mycroft. What’s wrong with me? I felt in love with another DI, the 10 years younger and the newly prompted DI, the first day in his new job.”

“Nothing wrong with you, it’s happens sometimes. Which bother you really that you 10 years senior him or that he is a man?”

“Mycroft I’m bi I thought you knew it. I used to date with both men and women before Becca.”

“Then the age difference? I think you shouldn’t worry about that and besides he likes you.”

“He’s got a boyfriend and I heard he’s planning to marry him.”

“He broke up with him 3 days ago. It was a bit nasty I saw the footage.”

“Why don’t surprised me the fact you know this.”

“Greg, you are my best friend I care about you.”

“I thought caring is not an advantages, Mycroft.”

“Oh well, I’m, contrary the rumours, only a human I, maybe sometimes, do miscalculate a little. Don’t tell Sherlock.”

“Can I get this in a record?”

“No.”

“I’ll call Anthea in the morning and ask her. I think she’ll really appreciate hearing this.”

“Gregory!”

“Alright I won’t.”


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

In the middle of the second month Lestrade and his team closed a big case. A serial killer murdered four 27 year old men. The killer, a woman caught in the fifth scene, the victim transferred to the hospital he barely survived the attack, poor lad. The whole department celebrated it. Lestrade’s team went to the bar and invited other DI-s and co-workers.

Lestrade and Dimmock ended in Nathaniel bed. Next morning Nate wake up first went to the kitchen and made coffee. When he returned to the bedroom Greg was still asleep, so he climbed the bed and watched as the strong chest moved up and down for several minutes.

“Mornin’.” said Greg as the younger man nudged his shoulder to wake him up

“Good morning but it’s almost noon.” Nate waited while Lestrade sit up on the bed “I think we have to talk.”

“I think so.”

“I made coffee.” Nate handed him a TARDIS mug

“Thanks, you are a lifesaver….” Greg looks around as he sipped his coffee “I’m sorry… I think… I think I drunk too many last night, I….. I just… you… and the case… I’m sorry.”

“Look, we dancing around this since my first day in the work. I left my boyfriend because I think…I just… I don’t want misled him when my feelings changed.”

“Feelings?”

“Yes, feelings, about love, future, marriage.”

“Marriage?”

“Yes, when you love somebody and want to marry him it’s great but when just after one look at another person you knew the lad who you wanted to marry is just not the one for you, you simple just knows it. You have to do the right thing even the other person is married and have kids and he is unattainable to you. You are unable to change your feelings, it doesn’t works that way.”

“I know, I tried to not think of you and change my own feelings for their sake. But obviously it doesn’t go well considering the circumstances.”

“Your feelings?”

“Yes my feelings.” Greg placed the mug in the bedside table and lied back against the headboard. “The first week with you in the department I was almost got a shot and stabled twice because I couldn’t concentrate to work. Don’t get me wrong it’s not your fault. I had have to think through of it. I spend hours and hours talking with Mycroft, he is my best friend, about my feelings, my thoughts and it’s helped in the end it’s got cleaner and for now I think I know what I want to do.”

“What is it?”

“I think I love you and I don’t love my wife anymore, and I want to try this, whatever this is.”

“I love you too.” said Nate in a huge smile on his face and lean over to kissed Greg. The older man’s hold him closer with one arm as his head landed in his shoulder. They cuddled for a few silence minute. “We just have to talk it out and I think it’s going to work. You have to talk to your wife.”

“Yeah, I think Rebecca already knows something. She was my friend before the marriage thing and I think we could sit down and talk it over, I think she’ll understand it. I’ll ask my sister to babysit Jack and Sarah. Do you want to come?”

“I don’t think is a good idea.”

“I would like you to come. “

“Are you sure? It could be a nasty one.”

“No I don’t think so. Becca and I are already knows it’s over we are together just for the kids’ sake. I suppose it’s the easiest way, you know the routine, the familiar things; not admitted it that didn’t work. We didn’t love each other that way we are just friends now. I think it will going to be okay.”

“If you sure… It’s a good thing today is happens to be a Sunday.”

“Yeah, we don’t have to go to work, we could just lie in.”

“What would you like to eat for breakfast? Bacon and eggs works for you?”

“Perfect. I’ll do it lead the way sir!” Didn’t surprised them the domesticity and familiarity as they work together in the kitchen, it’s seems everything felt into place in their life.

After breakfast Greg phoned her sister to ask her to babysit in the afternoon but she was out of the town for a weekend. “She is not in London. I call Mycroft the kids missed him anyway.”

“Holmes.”

“Hi Mycroft. Uhmm…. I need a favour. I have to talk to Becca and I need somebody who takes the kids out.”

“DI Dimmock goes with you?”

Greg glanced up to Nate and smiled. “Yes he’ll come too.”

“Very well, I didn’t see them a while furthermore there is a new Doctor Who exhibition I wanted to visit with you and them but we could go without you. Is that acceptable to you?”

“Yes that would be brilliant, they’ll love that. Thank you.”

“I pick you two at 3 pm”

“Cheers Myc!”

“Goodbye Gregory.”

“Thank, bye!”

 Precisely 3 o’clock a black towncar picked them from the building where Dimmock lived.

“Mycroft Holmes Nathaniel Dimmock, Nate this is Mycroft my best friend, Myc this is Nate my…. uhmm… my…”

“Soon-to-be-partner hopefully.” Nate smile sheepishly

“Yes that’s it.”

“Nice to meet you Nathaniel.” They shook their hands. “I have heard a lot about you. Are you settled in your new position at the force?”

“Yes thank you. It’s a good job, nice colleagues.” He glanced up Greg who grinned like an idiot. “What?”

“Nothin’.”


	4. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock find it out

“I can’t believe it. I spent half an hour with Becca and Sherlock deducted _she_ having an affair with a PE teacher.”

“Well, she has an affair with Paul until the divorce will finalise. Oh and you have an affair with me by the way…”

“Yeah, but he saw her affair not mine. I don’t get it; we live together more than a year. I expected he notice something by now.”

“Think it that way you and me are keeping a secret from the Great Consultant Detective Sherlock bloody Holmes, how many people can do that?”

“Yes, the most precious secret I ever have. And the divorce will finalise the first week on the next year. Now presents”

Presents were changed and Nathaniel unwrap his package first.

“I… You… These are my brand… but when I’ll use it Sherlock will know.”

“Yes but I think I want no more secret. If you okay with it, I mean.”

Dimmock eyed the toiletries and look up at Greg. “Yes it will be great. I love you.”

"I love you too. I’m sorry it takes this long but… I just… with Sherlock and a job… I… we… Of for god sake I’m stuttering now.”

“It’s adorable.”

“What I want to say is I just haven’t want he ruined what we have.”

“I understand I haven’t either. Now open your gift.” Greg got an ID holder with a chain “For your warrant card, this way Sherlock couldn’t pickpocket you.”

“Thank you it’s great.” a wicked smile broke up his face and the warrant card occupied its place “Are you packed for a trip to Dorset? We’ll meet Becca, Paul and the kids at 8:30 in the morning.”

“Yes I do.”

 

***

 

Two week passed and Sherlock hadn’t noticed a change and Lestrade completely forget about it because it just felt right. He was happy, living together with the man he love, and generally he feels comfortably in his own skin.

At the crime scene it seems Sherlock much more interested in the DI than the victim. “Lestrade why are you smiling we are in the murder crime scene.” Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he watched Lestrade from his spot where he crouched next to the body.

“I’m not smiling.”

“Yes you are.”

“Sorry?”

“You met someone.” Sherlock went straight to Lestrade abandoned the body and sniffed him. “A man... I know that smell.” Sniff, sniff. “You smell like that annoying incompetent little DI we work with the Chinese smuggler ring case. John what was his name?”

“Dimmock”

“Yes, Lestrade why do you smell like him?”

“Because, we are living together.”

“What?”

“That’s good Greg. Congrats.”

“Thanks but we live together for 14 months now. It’s hardly a new thing.”

“What? 14 month and I don’t notice it?”

“Nope. We didn’t want to you ruined it.”

“But at Christmas you are with your wife.”

“Yes I visited my-now-ex-wife for a half an hour to discuss the trip-plan where we six went.”

“Who six?”

“Becca, Paul, the kids, Nate and me. We went to Christmas holiday to the grandparents.”

“It’s great Greg, you all got along together.”

“Thank you John.”

Sally came to join her boss. “Why he looks like he just saw the ghost?” she asked as she saw Sherlock’s face

“Lestrade lives with Dimmock.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Why she is knows and I don’t?”

“She caught us snogging in a furniture store when we buying few things our new house.”

“So you didn’t tell her?”

“We didn’t tell it to anybody really, apart Mycroft, my and Nate’s family.”

“Mycroft knew it?”

“Of course he knows it, he is my best friend.”

“Your best friend? When does it happen?”

“It happened in front of you since we met just you didn’t notice because it involves emotions. And you are a bit not good at it.”


	5. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Nate have a holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter the last one I wrote so far.  
> I hope I will update it one day but I don't promise anything

“Szia, Mom! Hogy vagy?”

“Szia Nate! Köszönöm jól. Milyen volt az út?”

“Sima. Gyere bemutatlak Greg-nek. Greg this is my mother Maria, Mom this is Greg Lestrade my partner.”

“Szervusz! Nice to meet you.”

“Örvendek! Do you speak Hungarian?”

“Not really just a few word. Nate tries to teach me but it is really hard language. Hard but beautiful.”

“Yes it is. You two have a beauty tanned skin where have you been?”

“A week in south France with my cousin and his family. They’ve got a nice house at the sea in a little village.”

“It’s a very good holiday then. What are you planning for this week? Where do you stay?”

“We have an apartment in Budapest. Greg’s best friend offered it us, he is in the government. We don’t planning everything beside we want to go a kennel to buy a vizsla.”

“Vizsla? Why a vizsla?”

“Because they are Hungarian, awesome, smart and beautiful creatures as Nate.” Grinned Greg widely at Nate’s mother

“I’m only a one-quarter Hungarian.”

“Points still stands and we will buy a vizsla.”

“Alright. Mom where’s dad?”

“He is in the garden making gulyás. Greg have you ever ate gulyás?”

“Yes one of my favourites, Nate cooks it sometimes for special occasions.”

 

 

 

“Look at this beauty little girl Nate. I think she’s the one.”

“Yeah she’s quite a fond of you. She chose you. Hi little puppy!” Nate kneel down next to Greg as he pat the dog’s head its turned to him and licked all over his hand.

“She likes you too. Look she’s got a badge shape white patch in her chest.”

“Yeah! She’s the perfect to us, she’s born to own by cops. Let’s get buy her.”

„A kajla fülűt választották? Jól van, szegényt a füle miatt nem vitték el eddig .”

“Kayla?” asked back Greg

“No not Kayla kajla. Igen őt vinnénk el.”

„Rendben hozom a papírokat.”

“Greg the kajla meant curve, he said she’s got a curved ears and she still here because of it.”

“But she’s got a cutey little ears. What was that kajla? What do you think if we named her Kayla? What do you think Kayla? Do you like it?”

“I think you named her whatever you want she will listen to it, but it seems she likes it, don’t you Kayla?

“It’s settled then.” Greg phone went off, he fished out from his pocket “Sorry but I have to get that, it’s Mycroft, he blocked our calls so it must be important. Hi Mycroft. What’s the matter?”

_“Hello Gregory sorry for interrupting you holiday but it’s urgent. My dearest little brother used my card to enter a top secret military research base in Dartmoor, where they experiment with whatever you can imagine on daily basis.”_

“That sounds pretty awful. What can I do for you?”

_“I’m so sorry Gregory but I have to ask you to come back earlier and check on him. I really don’t want to disturbed you but it’s a very sensitive issue and you are the only one I can trust to.”_

“Alright if I have to. What do you think about the dog?”

_“What dog, Gregory?”_

“Mycroft you used to forget I know you. The dog which you see in your screen I’m sure of that.”

_“Oh, that dog. It got unique ears. It’s a vizsla right?”_

“Yeah, but Mycroft she’s a she not it. Her name is Kayla.”

_“Kayla because of her ears?”_

“How did you know that? Are you speaks Hungarian too?”

_“Just a bit yes. They refers to my knowledge as konyha nyelv which means I'm able to participate in a basic conversation.”_

“Alright book me a flight ticket and send the retails via e-mail.”

_“Right. Thank you Gregory. And I really sorry about it. Tell Nathaniel I say hello.”_

“No worries, I sure you will make it up for us.”

_“You are right. Sorry Gregory but I have to go now.”_

“Okay Bye Mycroft.” He hung up and looked at Nate with an apologetic smile

“What Sherlock done this time?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogy vagy? - How are you?  
> Szia Nate! Köszönöm jól. Milyen volt az út? - Hi Nate! Thanks I'm good. How was the trip?  
> “Sima. Gyere bemutatlak Greg-nek. - Smooth. Come I introduse you to Greg  
> The gulyás is the goulash if it wouldn't be obvious.  
> A kajla fülűt választották? Jól van, szegényt a füle miatt nem vitték el eddig . - You choose the one with the curved ears? Alright, the poor thing hasn't been taken away because of it's ears (I haven't got a foggiest what the identical in English as the kajla but its mean to something is curved when it not supposed to be and its looks funny)  
> Igen őt vinnénk el. - Yes we'll take her  
> Rendben hozom a papírokat. - Okay I bring the papers  
> konyha nyelv - kitchen language. It means what Mycroft said, to be able to participate in a basic conversations


	6. Author's note

I won't continue this story (almost certainly). I'm sorry. 

I rewatched The Blind Banker a few times to get the Dimstrade feeling back, but unfortunately I developed a small dislike towards Dimmock :(

So I simply could not write more chapter because I want them to be happy together. IF the feeling for it come back one day I'll try to write them a happy end, but I can't guarantee anything hence the finished status. 


End file.
